Gazmo Inuzaki Of the Snow
by Gazmo inuzaki
Summary: The story of my Naruto character, I know it doesnt match up with the real manga or shows, but it was something I wanted to try out.


Oi! I don't own any Naruto characters other than Gazmo Inuzaki, so no trollin!

Land of Snow

Village Hidden In the Snow, Gazmo Inuzaki

Chapter 1: The Night It happened…

"GASP!" I awoke with a start. another dream of the night my family was killed.

[flashback] 8 years earlier...

"Do it again, not good enough!" My dad harped me until I couldn't stand. "I want to see you hit every bulls eye this time! Do you want to get into the academy?!" "yes sir" I meekly reply. I hadn't enough strength to say much anymore, but I wouldn't back down, not just yet. So I got up off the floor, stood up, and threw again. miss.

"DAMNIT BOY! YOULL NEVER DO!" My dad stormed out of the room as I fell to the floor, in tears. I won't let him win, not this time, I thought to myself. I staggered to my feet, and I ran out the door. I ran out into the forest outside our house, and I ran until I fell down, and the world went black.

" Osanago!" I fluttered my eyes open. "Osango!!" I sat up with a fright, where was I? Who was calling my name? The bush to my right rustled, I grabbed a kunai ad stood my ground. "osango!" ah! I jumped. it was my sister, Yui. It Pisses me off when she calls me that. "Where have you been?! Mom has been worried sick! She grabbed at my ear, I yelped. "your coming right here with me, ya hear?!" ouch! She dragged me almost the whole way home, when we heard a scream.

My sister and I looked at each other and nodded, Orochimaru was back for dad. We sprinted up to the house and barged through the door. Orochimaru had dad in a death grip. "I've No use for you any more old man! now youll pay for my time wasted!" orochimaru rasped. "No!" My sister yelled, as she ran right towards Orochimaru with her kunai poised to strike. He just swatted her away like a bug, and she was out cold.

"Your done, you old fool" and Orochimaru tightened his grip. "Run" my dad gasped as his soul left his body. "Nooooooooo!!" I yelled, and dropped on my knees, crying. "silence, child!" he threw his words like a fist at me. then he turned to my mother. "your next" his scratchy voice seethed, as dad's body dropped to the ground. "get out of here, Gazmo, you're not strong enough!" just as a senbon stuck her jugular., and she, too, collapsed to the floor. "No" I said aloud.

Chapter 2: Gazmo discovers his true potential!

[still eight years into the past]

"I'm done running, I'm done hiding!" I was pissed, no way he was going to get away with it. I finally decided to stand up for myself, not just sit here and take it like some wimp. I wasn't having any of it any more. A strange sensation flowed through my body, it seemed as though I felt stronger, like somebody had just given me a food pill. Only times ten. I rushed towards Orochimaru, kunai blazing, it was an Inuzaki clan technique. Transfer all chackra to an object in your hand, but this one was different. there was red surrounding it, that's wrong, chackra's blue.

As I rushed towards him, he grabbed a dai katana off the wall and tried his best to fend off my attacks. I unleashed a fury of short quick attacks to keep him on his guard, but I was already getting tired. "Not this time, you little brat!" and he looked into my eyes. "Wait, that fire in your eyes..it can't be! I've only seen it in one other!" I was charged up again, and I unleashed another barrage. Each time my kunai stuck his blade, I got stronger. "You…Will…PAY!!!!" as I finally broke through orichimaru's defenses and caught him in the right arm. Orochimaru was quickly aware that he was losing. "You are too unstable at the moment boy, but I will have use of you later, as for your sister, she's mine!" Orochimaru appeared behind my sisters body, picked her up, and the window shattered as they both disappeared into the night.

Chapter three: Konoha refuge!

[still 8 years earlier, two days after the event]

As I was walking, I noticed something peak up on the horizon, could it be? It was! Konoha, village hidden in the leaves! at last! I ran to the entrance, thinking that I was free of orochimaru! I went up to the first lady I saw, who seemed very nice. "Do you know where the ninja training academy is? I need to be there quickly!" I was way to hyper to hold still, so I jogged in place. " Oh, that's easy, osangu, its 7 blocks down, right next to the raman bar!" she gleefully stated "thanks!" I yelled as I ran off.

I found the building I was looking for, and busted through the door, just as some kid did a horrible transformation jutsu of the leaf village hokege. I ran up to the chunin teching the class and flew my words at him a million miles an hour. "CouldIPleaseEnrollInTheTrainingAcedemyPlease!?!?!!?" He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "whaa?" he questioned my sanity. "Could..I…Please..Enroll…in…the…academy?" I really had to keep myself calm. "well, sure, just go sign out those papers and take a seat!" "EXCUSE ME! aren't we focusing on me here!?!" a kid with whiskers on his face stated. "hey, wait, kid, you have whiskers on your face too! What's your name?! "and I thought I talked a million miles an hour." My names Gazmo Inuzaki, of the village hidden in the snow, I took refuge here after my family was killed by orochimaru." I stated as- a -matter -of -fact-ly

"My name's Naruto Uzamaki, and my family, well I live alone, heheh. And, im going to be the greatest hokage ever to live!!!" Wow this kid reminds me of me. "Sit down you two knuckleheads! And I thought there was only one of you, Naruto" the instructor muttered to himself. I could tell that me and this Naruto kid were going to get along just fine.

[filler]

So after eight years of crazy, serious, and heartbreaking adventures, here I am now, thinking back on all of it as I sit on my bed. Man, those were great, and today, the day we finally become Jounin!

Chapter four: Jounin Graduation ceremony, true friends split!

Knock Knock Knock! Ugh who would be knocking at 7 in the morning! Knockknockknockknockknock! Jeez must be urgent. I stumbled out of bed, wandered up to the door, finding a way to stub my toe "Yeaow!" I yelped. I opened the door a bit, just to see who it was. "hey, sleepyhead! wake up, Jounin Ceremonies today, arent you excited!?" he was jumping up and down. "C'mon, man, Its only 7:00, jounin grads don't start until 10:00!" I exclaimed. "Here, com in, I need to change." Naruto was already digging through my fridge, looking for some breakfast, I presume. "Hey! You don't have any Raman! I guess I'm just stuck with this….what is this again?" naruto was so clueless at times. "Its yogurt, it's good for you." he got a spoon and took a bite as I slipped my usual uniform on. "Blach!! This stuff is nasty!!" he looked like he was going to puke, he set it back in the fridge.

"You think everything that's healthy is gross, Naruto. Just eat some ice cream or something, jeez." I had my usual getup on and I was ready to go. I have trained for too long, and too hard to not get this. After we both ate breakfast, we met up with Sasuke, the hyper chick, Naruko, Naruto's more serious older brother, senetae, and Itachi. We were all psyched.

We walked our way to the grand hall, and by the time we got there, it was almost starting. All of the Chunin were already seated, and they were waiting for us. We slipped in and sat down next to each other as fast as possible, hoping that not to many people would notice. They decided to notice anyway, just out of spite. As Hokage rambled on about our many adventures, I was wondering what missions I would be sent on. I hope its something at least B ranked, if its any lower im calling foul. "Gazmo Inuzaki" Hokage finally got to me. "You are a corageous and have a strong will, you remind me of another ninja, one sitting right next to you, in fact!" I turned my head to naruto, we gave eachother these huge silly grins that only we understood. "If you two are finished, then ill continue." I was bright red, woops."You two have been inseperable since the day you arrived at the acedemy, and I am proud of ou have saved eachothers backs countless times, and hopefully many more to come. You kind of friendship only comes once in a lifetime, so keep it up!"


End file.
